Image-guided surgery (IGS) is a technique wherein a computer is used to obtain a real-time correlation of the location of an instrument that has been inserted into a patient's body to a set of preoperatively obtained images (e.g., a CT or MRI scan, 3-D map, etc.) so as to superimpose the current location of the instrument on the preoperatively obtained images. In some IGS procedures, a digital tomographic scan (e.g., CT or MRI, 3-D map, etc.) of the operative field is obtained prior to surgery. A specially programmed computer is then used to convert the digital tomographic scan data into a digital map. During surgery, special instruments having sensors (e.g., electromagnetic coils that emit electromagnetic fields and/or are responsive to externally generated electromagnetic fields) mounted thereon are used to perform the procedure while the sensors send data to the computer indicating the current position of each surgical instrument. The computer correlates the data it receives from the instrument-mounted sensors with the digital map that was created from the preoperative tomographic scan. The tomographic scan images are displayed on a video monitor along with an indicator (e.g., cross hairs or an illuminated dot) showing the real time position of each surgical instrument relative to the anatomical structures shown in the scan images. In this manner, the surgeon is able to know the precise position of each sensor-equipped instrument by viewing the video monitor even if the surgeon is unable to directly visualize the instrument itself at its current location within the body.
Examples of electromagnetic IGS systems that may be used in ENT and sinus surgery include the InstaTrak ENT™ systems available from GE Medical Systems, Salt Lake City, Utah. Other examples of electromagnetic image guidance systems that may be modified for use in accordance with the present disclosure include but are not limited to the CARTO® 3 System by Biosense-Webster, Inc., of Diamond Bar, Calif.; systems available from Surgical Navigation Technologies, Inc., of Louisville, Colo.; and systems available from Calypso Medical Technologies, Inc., of Seattle, Wash.
Still other examples of methods, devices, and/or systems that may be modified for use in accordance with the teachings herein include but are not limited to those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,702,626, entitled “Guidewires for Performing Image Guided Procedures,” issued Apr. 22, 2014, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 8,320,711, entitled “Anatomical Modeling from a 3-D Image and a Surface Mapping,” issued Nov. 27, 2012, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 8,190,389, entitled “Adapter for Attaching Electromagnetic Image Guidance Components to a Medical Device,” issued May 29, 2012, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 8,123,722, entitled “Devices, Systems and Methods for Treating Disorders of the Ear, Nose and Throat,” issued Feb. 28, 2012, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,720,521, entitled “Methods and Devices for Performing Procedures within the Ear, Nose, Throat and Paranasal Sinuses,” issued May 18, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Still further examples of methods, devices, and/or systems that may be modified for use in accordance with the teachings herein include but are not limited to those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2014/0364725, entitled “Systems and Methods for Performing Image Guided Procedures within the Ear, Nose, Throat and Paranasal Sinuses,” published Dec. 11, 2014, now abandoned, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2014/0200444, entitled “Guidewires for Performing Image Guided Procedures,” published Jul. 17, 2014, now abandoned, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2012/0245456, entitled “Adapter for Attaching Electromagnetic Image Guidance Components to a Medical Device,” published Sep. 27, 2012, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,198,736 on Dec. 1, 2015, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2011/0060214, entitled “Systems and Methods for Performing Image Guided Procedures within the Ear, Nose, Throat and Paranasal Sinuses,” published Mar. 10, 2011, now abandoned, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2008/0281156, entitled “Methods and Apparatus for Treating Disorders of the Ear Nose and Throat,” published Nov. 13, 2008, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,167,961 on Oct. 27, 2015, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2007/0208252, entitled “Systems and Methods for Performing Image Guided Procedures Within the Ear, Nose, Throat and Paranasal Sinuses,” published Sep. 6, 2007, now abandoned, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
When applied to functional endoscopic sinus surgery (FESS), balloon sinuplasty, and/or other ENT procedures, the use of image guidance systems allows the surgeon to achieve more precise movement and positioning of the surgical instruments than can be achieved by viewing through an endoscope alone. This is so because a typical endoscopic image is a spatially limited, 2 dimensional, line-of-sight view. The use of image guidance systems provides a real time, 3 dimensional view of all of the anatomy surrounding the operative field, not just that which is actually visible in the spatially limited, 2 dimensional, direct line-of-sight endoscopic view. As a result, image guidance systems may be particularly useful during performance of FESS, balloon sinuplasty, and/or other ENT procedures, especially in cases where normal anatomical landmarks are not present or are difficult to visualize endoscopically.
There remains a need in the art for the development of improved sensor equipped instruments and devices for use in image guided ENT procedures. While several systems and methods have been made and used to provide image guidance in medical procedures, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.